


Touch

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from tumblr "Giving/Receiving massages". There are two mini-stories reflecting both sides of the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The war horn above the gate had sounded over an hour ago. Cullen sat in his office, wondering if he had been mistaken in waiting for… _her_.  Aurelie had been visiting him on almost a daily basis since their arrival at Skyhold. They had been flirting, or at least he _thought_ she was flirting. After spending so much time with her he started to wonder if she felt the same way. He had been building up his courage while she was away in Crestwood. He thought, that once he saw her again, he’d take the chance to ask her- and admit his feelings. Now, as the sun began to set, he wondered if she had changed her mind in the week she was gone. A thought came over him- why did _she_ have to visit _him_?

Cullen stood up with a start, and before his mind could convince him to sit back down, he started across the battlements towards the main hall. Outside her door, he paused again, thinking about how he had never been in her private quarters. There had never been a reason for him to be there, under any circumstance given their relationship- or lack there of. Still, he pushed through the door into the small hallway.

Once there, he was alarmed to hear muffled cursing and occasional yelps of what sounded like pain. Startled, Cullen darted up the staircase, not even bothering to warn her about his presence. On the landing, he stepped to where she was, standing at her desk. Immediately he took notice of her state of undress and sharply turned himself back towards the staircase.

“Cullen!” She exclaimed.

Her tone made it seem that she wasn’t too surprised to see him, even given the circumstances. He knew he should have just waited for her, regardless of how long it would have taken. Now, he had already forgotten everything he was going to say. He wished he could just fall through the floor and hide beneath the war table for the next week, no, the next month.

“I could…use some help.” Aurelie spoke, her voice rising as she hissed slightly. When he stayed still, he heard her soft laugh. “For the love of _Andraste_ , it’s alright for you to look at me.”

Cullen tried not to take her humorous tone too lightly. He started to turn, but kept his gaze focused on the floor. The last thing he wanted was Aurelie to think that he was some kind of lecher that liked to gawk at half-dressed women. When he looked to her, he struggled to keep his gaze on her face. Sure, she was still half-dressed in her armor, but most of her chest gear was off, bits of armor strewn on the ground. It left her standing with her coat open, and he saw that underneath, she wore a thinly strapped undershirt, one that clung to her chest. He felt his vision drop, just for a split second, and he saw flesh of her waist, thanks to the way her shirt had rode up.

“Alright…” He started, swallowing his nerves. He wasn’t sure how to help, not fully understanding if she was injured or not. Aurelie’s smile became sheepish as she tugged at her coat, struggling to get her arm free. Cullen finally reacted, reaching up to help her. It was then that he noted the tears on the velvet material. “What happened?”

“So remember...” Aurelie trailed, pausing to sharply inhale as he helped her remove the coat, shifting behind her. Beneath he saw a half-healed scar, a large bruise at the joint of her shoulder and arm. “You told me not to go and kill the dragon in Crestwood?” When she paused again, he felt his expression drop into disbelief. She pursed her lips to hold back laughter. “I think you can guess, but I did it anyways.”

Her tone was playful, and the way she smiled at him had Cullen getting over his slight disappointment almost immediately. He should’ve known she wouldn’t listen to him, especially when the _qunari_ was on her scouting team.

“Are you… injured?” He tried not to let his hand linger across her skin, but found himself idly rubbing his fingers against the joint. Aurelie’s only response was a soft, satisfied sigh, one that had Cullen widening his eyes. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and then his hand. 

“Do… do that again.” She leaned into his touch. “It eases the tension.”

Cullen hesitated for a long time, unsure if any of this was appropriate. As of right now, she was his Inquisitor, and nothing else. To perform such an _intimate_ act… 

“Cullen?” Aurelie’s voice dropped as she pushed her shoulder against his hand again. “It’s alright.”

He removed his glove first before rolling his fingers in tiny circles around her shoulder. He slid back across the blade before meeting the joint again. He repeated this motion a few times, becoming more confident in his task. Aurelie relaxed under his touch, and for a moment, Cullen wondered if he should say something, now that he had her alone.

“Aur- _Inquisitor_.” He corrected himself, still finding her name strange on his tongue.

She responded with a short hum, and turned her head back to look at him. When he glanced up, Cullen felt a bundle of nerves get stuck in his throat. Aurelie held a hazy gaze, her disheveled hair framing her face in an alluring way. She was saying something, but Cullen was distracted by the way her lips moved; slowly, her tongue flicking out as she spoke certain words. Unconsciously, he found himself leaning forward, wanting nothing more than to claim her lips in a kiss. To his surprise, Aurelie didn’t seem to be pulling back, instead tilting her chin up so her mouth was even closer.

“Lady Trevelyan?”

In an instant, Aurelie turned away from him, and towards Josephine’s voice. She was already halfway up the stairs when Aurelie moved away from Cullen to greet the ambassador. For a moment, he left his hand hanging in the air, before letting it fall to his side. He told himself to be glad for the interruption; he wouldn’t want it to happen that way, not without telling her first, not without her permission. He only hoped it could be soon.

* * *

 

Cullen kept his eyes tightly shut as he rested his head in Aurelie’s lap. He could still hear it, feel it pulsing at the back of his skull. The temple had been covered in red lyrium, something he should have expected. Even now, miles away from the fortress in camp, Cullen could feel it tugging at his shoulders.

“Try to relax.” Aurelie encouraged. He tried to focus on the feel of her fingers brushing against his temples. She started slow, rubbing in small circles with minimal pressure. Still, the pain persisted. He peeked open his eyes to stare up at her.

“This won’t work.” He grumbled.

“I can always fetch Dorian.” She offered in a humorous tone. Her fingers swept across his brow, her nails just barely scratching across his scalp. A tingle sparked through his spine, and for the moment his headache dulled. “Hmm?”

“Do- that again.” He felt strange instructing her, but already found her repeating the movement of her fingers.

Aurelie spread her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly. It was calming, and Cullen found himself closing his eyes as he finally relaxed. For a long time he stayed there, her touch never straying. He could feel himself growing tired, but willed himself to stay awake, not wanting to fall asleep quite yet.

“Are you feeling better?” Her voice was soft, and he took a moment to gaze up at her again. He sighed, before reaching up to cup her cheek. She smiled, and he leaned up, pulling her down at the same time. Cullen left a soft kiss on her lips, smiling against her mouth as he lingered there.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “Yes.”

Slowly, he settled back into her lap. She continued, adding a soft hum under her breath. Under her calm aura, he felt sleep pulling him again. This time, he didn’t fight it- in this moment, he was the most comfortable he’d ever been.


End file.
